Sonic Journey Through the Decade
by Kamen Keyblade Duelist
Summary: Having lost his memories, Takeshi Narumi and his friends, Luna, Blaze, Marine, and his sister Hana find a mysterious item. Now, he must travel to the other 9 Rider Worlds in order to save his home, but he must destroy the worlds he visits? Is he a Destroyer of Worlds, or a Savior of Worlds? Find out as we take a Sonic Journey Through the Decade. 25th story on my profile.


**KKD: And here we are… story number 25… the real anniversary marker… focusing on my first Kamen Rider series I watched completely, the controversial… Kamen Rider Decade. Normally I wouldn't try to reuse characters these days for each side (the exceptions using alternate versions of Sonic in the Sonic Sentai), but here… I'm making an exception. My OCs and characters from the Sol Dimension will be the main team throughout the story. For those of you wondering, I'm sticking to the plot of the series, adding in a few worlds here and there. But, if you want to add any Sonic characters for specific riders or for specific worlds, then stay tuned after the chapter to see how you can do that. And now, it's showtime.**

**DISCLAIMERS: As usual, I don't own anything here, with the exception of Takeshi Narumi, Hana Narumi, and Luna Hashimoto. Anything else is currently owned by Toei, Bandai, SEGA, Archie Comics, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: Now I know a lot of the riders are in this beginning episode, but for the sake of convenience and to avoid spoilers, I'm going to avoid describing them in detail so I can get to the meat of the story.**

* * *

In an open field of a rock quarry, there were two female Mobian cats standing in the middle of it. They were identical, each having a jewel on their foreheads, and their fur/hair stylized into what would appear to look like a flower bouquet, ivory white muzzles, and they both also wore white dresses that were partially scorched. The only differences were their fur and eye colors; one had lavender and purple fur and yellow eyes while the other had golden yellow fur, some more styled into a ponytail, blue eyes, and she even had a bit more of a figure than the lavender cat. They just looked around waiting for something to happen with the wind blowing the dust around before…

BLAM!

"KYAH!" the screamed, ducking down out of instinct for safety before bearing witness to a pretty intense battle.

There were armored warriors of all sizes, themes, and colors, many of them riding motorcycles or some strange vehicles and/or beasts as many more charged on the ground on foot. The warriors charged through the explosions, but many of the larger creatures were dropping like flies, even multiple warriors flying from above were brought down to the ground as a pathway opened for more to join the fight, only to get knocked down by some explosive forces. Eventually, all these armored warriors fell by the dozens until they were all on the ground in defeat, with one final explosion going off. The two cats then looked in the direction of where one dragon's head was sticking in the air before falling to reveal the one other person standing. While he was just a silhouette, a magenta light shown from behind him, vaguely showing some antennae, green eyes, and some magenta armor. But what was not hidden in the silhouette was a belt buckle that resembled a camera with red lense that had a strange bar-code-like symbol in it with 9 other symbols and a green dot surrounding it. Seeing this figure, only one name came to the minds of the Mobian cats…

"Decade..." they whispered it.

* * *

(Cue Opening Theme)

*We start by seeing the last scene image get broken by some red cards before they finish forming Kamen Rider Decade's armor. He is then seen in the background with developing photos before we turn to the Hikari Studio where Takeshi has his eyes covered by Luna and Blaze*

**Miageru hoshi (**I look up at the stars**)**

*****The two felines remove their hands revealing Takeshi's green eyes as the camera focuses on his eye.*****

**Sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (**Various sagas are shining**)**

*The scene shifts from an old-school camera, Takeshi's magenta camera that he keeps on him all the time being adjusted, and then the front of the Decadriver where we see superimposed images of all the past nine riders' helmets before seeing his bike in an open area before Takeshi grabs a cube of cut film and moving it aside.*

**Seiza no you (**Just like the constellations**)**

*****We then briefly see Kuuga, Kabuto, Faiz, Hibiki, Den-O, Blade, Agito, Ryuki, and Kiva appear and vanish before we see Blaze and Luna holding up a jar of negatives.*****

**Sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (**...only by connecting them with lines does a legend start.**)**

*****The cats then hold up the jar as we see Takeshi briefly, a jar with film rolling on the ground, and even Sonic next a motorcycle as the riders Kuuga-Kiva are seen posing, superimposed in front of the scenes, even as the Mobian felines throw the jar of film to the ground.*****

**Oorora yurameku jikuu koete (**Aurora. Go through the flickering dimensions**)**

*****We briefly see the riders Kuuga-Blade charge from the left as Hibiki-Kiva charge from the right before the jar breaks, making Takeshi gasp before falling, the helmets of all ten riders, including Decade's, superimposed over his own for flashes as he falls*****

**Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World (**Dive into that straying Parallel World**)**

*****Takeshi finishes falling as we see Sonic staring at the sky before we see Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Kiva posing with Blaze and Luna standing the farthest in the back*****

**On the road. Daremo tabi no tochuu (**On the road. Everyone is in the middle of a journey...**)**

*****Decade is then seen as the nine riders before him surround him. Then, we see Takeshi adjust his helmet while on Machine Decader before Luna, who was with him, places her arms around his waist.*****

**Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame (**...to find the real self**)**

*****The duo on the motorcycle then take off with Blaze running at the same speed beside them before seeing a glimpse of Decade activating his powers, showing off his weapon, and fighting off his predecessors.*****

**Atarashi yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (**The road will probably continue to change toward a new dawn**)**

*****Takeshi, on his knees looks up before someone holds out his camera to him. The scene changes to Takeshi and Luna on Machine Decader and Blaze running alongside them down the road before returning to Decade's battle.*****

**Mokugeki se you (**Be witness to it...**)**

*****After seeing Decade do some kicks, we get a better look at Luna and Blaze*****

**Journey Through the Decade**

*****Decade finishes his battle before we cut to a scene with him driving through a silvery veil, breaking it like glass before the past nine riders form around him as he vanishes as the show's title appears, making the riders vanish with it.*****

**Sonic Journey Through the Decade**

* * *

**Episode 1: Rider War**

Then, the two felines wake up, the lavender one revealed to be wearing white gloves, a purple dress with a yellow neck and red trim, white pants, and magenta and white high-heeled shoes. The yellow one, in contrast, was wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket, jeans, and blue and white sneakers. They awoke to look directly into some camera lenses, and realized what they witnessed was merely a dream.

"Decade…" the yellow feline groaned as she managed to wake up.

"You have the same dream about him again, too, Luna-nee?" the lavender cat asked the yellow one, revealing them to be sisters, and the yellow cat is named Luna.

"Hai, Blaze-nee," Luna answered, wiping her eyes of some tears. "Why does it always make me cry?"

"Oi! Blaze, Luna!" a young female Australian voice rang out as they turned to see a young orange and brown Mobian raccoon girl with yellow-orange gloves, a green and white top, black biker pants, and green and orange shoes stood before them. "What kept ya, sheilas?! How can you be sleepin'?! We got more complaining customers showing stuff like these!"

With that, the young raccoon, known as Marine, showed the two cats some photos, but they weren't like normal ones. In fact, these looked twisted and warped, as if someone did something bad with their camera during the shoot and/or added in some nasty photoshop effects. This snapped the two felines out of their daze as they turned the corner of this room they were in to see the hallway filled with Mobian customers crowding around an elderly male cat whose fur was now almost all white, with some grays to show some difference, all complaining about pictures they had.

"Not again, Grandpa," Luna groaned as she and Blaze followed the customers, who forced the elderly cat into a room that turned out to be a small photo studio.

"Please, calm down and wait a moment!" Blaze responded to the customers as they got inbetween their grandpa and the customers. "Could it be… that these photos were taken by Tsukasa-kun, or a Takeshi-kun?"

"Yeah, that's right; he went by both names! He came asking if he could take my photo. He wanted me to be his model and he said in the whole sekai, there'd be only one photo like it!" one customer answered before they all began showing their photos taken by this Tsukasa, all complaining about the photos and their terrible conditions, surprising the three felines with the photos.

"It's terrible! This is much too terrible!" Luna eventually responded, taking the photos and dropping them in a bin marked "Place Takeshi's Bad Photos here", and it was filling up to the brim with them.

"But minna, this is quite artistic," the elderly cat defended the photographer. "Why not let it be?"

However, the customers just complained more as Blaze and Luna's grandfather tried to defend himself now.

"I think it's time, Nee-chan," Blaze figured as both cats cracked their knuckles.

"Takeshi-kun, today will be the day!" Luna growled as she and Blaze walked back out into the hallway where Marine waited.

"Marine. Have you seen Tsukasa lately?" Blaze asked the raccoon.

"Yea, he's-" she started before.

"Don't tell us, just take us there," Blaze responded.

"Right away," Marine nodded as the three girls reached the door just as the elder male cat broke out of the crowd.

"Blaze! Luna! Where are you going?!" Blaze and Luna's grandpa asked.

"We're going to complain to Tsukasa-kun," Luna answered.

"If we're right, he's probably in the same place, as always, with his sister," Blaze added before the three girls walked out the door of the photo studio, known as the the Hikari Photo Studio, as Marine led them towards a certain location.

"Just what is it with that bloke, anyway?" Marine asked.

"You mean Kadoya Tsukasa, aka Narumi Takeshi?" Blaze wondered.

"Yea."

"He just suddenly appeared in this city with his sister Hana," Luna explained. "And that guy's been here ever since."

"Even now he hasn't talked about where they came from or what they want to do or anything," Blaze added.

"He really is a bother!" the two finished in unison before all three girls heard a strange sound, making them stop in one area.

What they couldn't see was any reflective surface suddenly shined, giving off the look of some silvery veil. And as they continued to hear the sound, they didn't noticed a red, silver, and black clad humanoid figure with a dragon theme watched them from within a broken mirror before turning and walking away just as the girls were close to looking at the mirror. The three thought they were hearing and/or seeing things, so they just continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small area next to the city that showcased the natural scene of Japan, two figures were in this area. They looked identical, and it was obvious they were twins, but they were both wearing different sets of clothes. They were both Mobian hedgehogs as blue was the main color for their quills, but they also had red highlights in them, and they both had green eyes. While the female had her quills tied up in a ponytail, the male's was windswept looking with the ends spiking upwards. They both had red and white sneakers, but that's where the outfits similarities end. The female was currently wearing sweatpants, a red top that showed off some of her cleavage and her navel region while wearing a black jacket on top of that. The male hedgehog was wearing mostly black, black jeans and black jacket, the only things that stood out were his white gloves that most Mobians wore and a magenta shirt he had that covered up a neck mane that was white. The male was also tinkering with a twin-lense reflex camera that was a shade of pink/magenta describe as "Decade Low Pink," looking into it from the top and adjusting the camera's lense two get a good shot of the scenery before them.

"You know, I've lost track of how many photos you made of this same general area, Nii-chan, and not once did I see any of them turn out right," the female hedgehog noted, acknowledging that they were indeed siblings.

"I know… but you know that won't stop me from trying, Nee-chan," the male nodded, as his sister looked at the magenta, white, and black motorcycle they used which was a modified Honda DN-01 cruiser motorcycle that had a carboard sign asking people to let him take their pictures. "Now please, Hana, let me try this again."

Hana nodded as Takeshi looked into the top down lense and saw what he was about to take a picture of when…

"Oi! Look over here!" a male voice responded, making the duo of hedgehog turn to see three Mobians that clearly looked like they were from the criminal underworld; there was a Mobian bulldog in a tuxedo, a blue-eyed vixen in green, and a black and white hare wearing a typical gangster outfit.

"Hmm?" the male asked, simply looking up at the three.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble now," Hana, the hedgehog's sister, gulped before the bulldog, vixen, and hare showed him some photos of them that had gotten messed up.

"There's no way in hell I'm paying money for this photo!" the bulldog growled as he, the vixen, and hare showed off more of the photos, labeling the hedgehog as Takeshi, aka Tsukasa.

"Didn't you say… 'I will capture everything.' And these are the photos you take?!" the bulldog snapped, tossing many of the photos into the air as Takeshi looked at two of them closely, taking one from the vixen while the other he caught in midair.

"Ah… More failures?" Takeshi asked as if not surprised.

"What is this?! Did you not intend to take a good photo in the first place?! Kono yaro!" the hare snapped as he tried to punch Tsukasa, only the swing and miss, falling to the ground before the bulldog did the same but keeping himself from falling as Takeshi ducked under the attack.

"I'm sorry about these for my brother," Hana apologized.

"Why'd you take these photos?" the Bulldog asked Takeshi.

"It's because it's hard to capture it…" the hedgehog answered. "I want to photograph everything in this world. That's why I will just keep taking them until I can do it right."

As the three other Mobians looked at him confused, Takeshi just kept taking pictures, three to be exact, and then he was about to return to taking a picture of the scene was intending to shoot at, but then a silvery mist seemed to appear as a mysterious Mobian appeared in it along with the image of a bat/pumpkin/vampire themed warrior.

"Decade… the Mobian spoke. "Today your world ends."

This confused Takeshi as he lifted his head, only seeing the mist and the figures in it were no longer there.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Hana asked.

"Decade?" Takeshi repeated what he saw the mystery Mobian say.

"What are you doing?!" the Mobian hare growled, about to strike when…

"Ano…" two voices responded, making everyone turn to see Blaze, Luna, and Marine, the two cats bowing in apology. "We're sorry!"

"Blaze? Luna?" Hana gasped, backing up as she sensed something was about to happen.

"Tsukasa-kun!" the two cats responded, cracking their knuckles just making a fist each. "Hikari Family Secret Maneuver. ...WARAI NO TSUBO!"

Takeshi gasped, backing as the other Mobians there did the same. Blaze however, just covered Takeshi's eyes and when she removed her hand, only Blaze was left standing before Takeshi. The hedgehog looked around for the other feline, unaware she was behind him before… she jabbed him in the neck with her thumb, hitting a pressure point. And, as the translated name of Warai no tsubo implies, Takeshi started laughing out of control while holding the spot that got jabbed.

"Luna… Natsumi!" Takeshi laughed, also using an alternate name for her. "You... got me again!"

When Takeshi tried striking Luna, he missed entirely.

"Again, sorry about my brother," Hana apologized again.

"He's he acting like this?" the vixen asked, a little freaked out.

"He's smiling through his tears of apology," Blaze answered. "He really is sorry!"

With that, all the girls were bowing to the three, who just picked up the pictures they tossed, while Luna and Blaze forced Takeshi to bow as well despite his laughing fit.

* * *

"I'm just glad we got away from those blokes," Marine sighed with relief as the five were now at a lakeside, sitting on a bench with Takeshi finally catching his breath.

"This isn't what laughter pressure point means, Natsumikan," Takeshi panted, using his pet name for the yellow feline that meant summer mandarins, who only threatened him with her thumb, making him lean back in shock.

"Maybe it's time you learned your lesson!" Luna responded.

"I tell him that all the time, but he just doesn't listen," Hana sighed.

"Regardless, why do you always take those weird photos?!" Blaze demanded.

"I've told you before," Takeshi started defending himself. "I just want to capture my world."

"Sekai?" Luna, Blaze, and Marine gawked, with Luna dropping her thumb.

"Then why do those photos end up like that?" Marine added her question.

"He just wants to take photos," Hana defended her brother.

"Yea," Takeshi agreed. "But the world doesn't want me to capture it. It just becomes twisted by itself."

"Eh?" the felines gawked.

"The city, the light… even the people… run away from me," Takeshi sighed, staring at his camera before letting it hang from his neck again. "This isn't our sekai either."

"Your… sekai?" Luna questioned Takeshi.

"A world that's qualified to be reflected by me and Hana," Takeshi answered.

"And you believe what he says?" Blaze asked Hana.

"It's the best leads we got to getting home," she answered.

"At any rate, please stop using our photo studio as your agency," Luna snapped at Takeshi. "And the cost of the film you got in advance…"

"Yeah…" Takeshi interrupted, standing up. "I get it, for the most part."

"Most isn't enough!" Blaze scolded.

"More importantly… a strange wind blows today," Takeshi added.

"You felt it too, Takeshi?" Luna and Marine gawked.

"We should hurry home soon," Takeshi figured as he took a picture of all four girls before the wind itself picked up, being very strong, but Luna managed to hold out her hand and controlled the wind to go over them so it wasn't too strong, but it didn't stop what happened next.

"Eh?" Takeshi gawked as another veil appeared over a building before it passed over it, making the building dissolve into pixels as the wind picked up from the other direction. "EH?!"

Again, another veil and more buildings dissolved, but this time, flying monsters came with it, surprising the small party before some damage was caused, and it shot up another veil between Takeshi and the girls, surprising them as they were knocked to the ground before they saw the veil between them.

"Nee-chan! Blaze! Marine! Natsumikan!" Takeshi gasped as the group dashed up to the veil and found it was like a soild wall as they tried to break it, with no avail.

"What is this?!" the girls gasped. "Takeshi!"

"Oi! Natsumikan! Blaze! Nee-chan! Marine!" Takeshi shouted as they all bashed on the veil now before something else caught Takeshi's attention.

As the girls bashed on the veil trying to get his attention, the area on Takeshi's side suddenly got dark to the point it was suddenly night where he was.

Then, unknown to him, the veil begin to lose its transparency and just turned into a silver wall that moved like it was water. And worst of all, he couldn't even hear the girls he grew to be acquaintances with or his sister, so he turned back and began bashing at the veil again.

"Oi! Marine! Blaze! Nee-chan! NATSUMIKAN!" Takeshi shouted before another monster flew through the veil, knocking Takeshi to his knees as the veil vanished and he looked around to find someone who could help, still stunned by the area until… "Huh?"

He turned and finally saw the Mobian from before in full view. He was a Mobian fox with yellow-orange and white fur, blue eyes, brown goggles, scarf, belt with many pouches, and boots, but the odd thing about him was the fact that he had two tails.

"Decade…" the fox started as he approached Takeshi. "Today is the day."

"You! Who are you?!" Takeshi responded before the young fox pointed upwards, making Takeshi see the moon, which suddenly turned into a duplicate of Mobius.

He then gasped when he saw it split into nine different versions of the planet before they all lowered, one of them getting extremely close to Takeshi to the point he fell back onto his butt with the Fox on a bridge tilted in an odd angle, now upside-down, but still looking at Takeshi.

"That was dangerous!" Takeshi snapped at the fox.

"Where are your buckle and cards?" the fox asked.

"It's against my policy to use a credit card!" Takeshi responded.

"To save the sekai… your power is needed," the fox answered as Takeshi soon found himself going through multiple veils, passing through to different locations at different times of the day, only seeing the fox vanish, things seemingly return to normal, and he ended up in a completely random location.

Then, when Takeshi finally got a grasp of the situation, Takeshi realized he had to look for someone.

"Natsumi?" he asked before deciding to move it. "Where are you, girls?!"

* * *

As for where they were, Blaze, Luna, Hana, and Marine were stuck running with some screaming crowds, trying to find a safe place from the monsters that kept attacking. Unfortunately for them, another veil appeared blocking their path. When they tried going back, they quickly saw one veil consume a few more buildings, but then some people screamed in pain as some monsters appeared, proving they killed the person. As many of these people tried to escape, more monsters appeared. Some humans and Mobians were picked off one at a time by these while the four girls and some other Mobians managed to escape… only by going through another veil that led them to a rainy alleyway. Shocked by the change in weather, they failed to notice new monsters appear until some people were stabbed in the necks by giant fangs before somehow their color was drained until their bodies were like crystal-clear glass. Then the group tried running off, only to encounter the monsters responsible, stain-glass looking monsters of various themes. The monsters then summoned more of these fangs that turned most of the Mobians into glass with the exception of the four that were with Takeshi; they managed to escape the confusion before unknowingly entering yet another veil before appearing in a sand-covered place, Luna accidentally tripping and falling on her face before being aided up by the others just when some monsters made of sand emerged, these freaks having their legs above their heads, and like the stained-glass monsters seemed to come in a variety of themes.

"**Tell me your wish. I can grant you any wish," **the monsters replied as more appeared and chanted this.

However, the girls just ran off, plowing their way through one of these guys knocking it back into a pile of sand before it reformed and they tried to follow the girls. Blaze, Luna, Marine, and Hana soon went through yet another veil, bringing them back into the city. It looked okay until some giant bug monsters emerged, wrecking the town and forcing the girls to hide behind some debris.

"Now what? We're trapped like rats," Marine whimpered.

"Speak for yourself," Hana responded, taking the term "rat" as an insult, putting the two into an argument as Blaze and Luna looked behind the debris and saw something familiar.

"That's…" Blaze and Luna gasped seeing the item, getting Hana and Marine to stop fighting.

It rested on top of a white and black book-like object, and it seemed to be aged and rusted a little, but the design was unmistakable; this was the same buckle they saw "Decade" wearing in their dream. Luna walked over and picked them up, really confirming that they were used by Decade.

"What is it?" Marine asked.

"It's something from Blaze's and my dream…" Luna answered. "But why?!"

"OI! Marine! Blaze! Nee-chan! Natsumikan!" the four girls heard Takeshi's voice shout like it was behind the veil, and when they looked, sure enough, there he was trapped behind the transparent veil.

"Takeshi/Nii-chan/Tsukasa-kun!" the four girls gasped, running over to the veil.

"Can you hear me?! OI!" Takeshi shouted until the girls were right in front of the veil.

"You're okay! Thank goodness!" Hana and Luna sighed with relief.

"You call this 'being okay'?!" Takeshi gawked before he noticed someone behind the girls; it turned out that directly behind Luna was… "Luna?"

The girls turned to see this "Luna" before Takeshi said it, but the second Luna just smirked, turning into a green chrysalis-like monster before molting into another humanoid bug monster that was at least twice as tall as the Mobians. This made the female Mobians panic due to the fact that they seemed to be trapped, but then Takeshi decided to pull a last-ditch effort to help.

"OI! Marine! Blaze! Nee-chan! Natsumi! MINNA!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the veil, but again proving it useless. "Is this what he meant ...y this being the world's last day?"

However, as he seemed to fall into despair, the male hedgehog looked down and saw the buckle and book-like objects in Luna's hands and recalled something.

'_Where are your buckle and cards?' _he remembered the fox stating.

"Is that it?" Takeshi gasped before getting an idea. "Luna! Hand that over!"

"Eh?!" Luna and Blaze gawked. "But!"

"I will save this sekai. …I think," Takeshi answered.

"We'll take care of them until you can get through," Blaze replied, igniting her hands as she charged along with Marine and Hana at the one bug monster, Blaze using fire, Marine using a sword she had in her hammerspace, and Hana using some martial arts she knew.

Taking this, Luna somehow managed to poke the buckle and book through the veil, which caused them to be restored when appearing on Takeshi's side. He then took them just as three more bug monsters showed up, each taking on one of the girls, the first three still using their aforementioned methods while Luna fought using the elements.

Then, somehow knowing what to do, Takeshi took the buckle and slapped it onto his waist, creating a belt from one side of the buckle that wrapped around his waist and connected to the other side. With both hands free, Takeshi opened the book and found it contained various cards. He pulled out one in particular that had the image of a man in magenta, black, and white armor, the image focusing on the helmet that had green eyes, a magenta face with black lines like a barcode, a silver jaw, and a yellow pointer on the middle of the forehead. Feeling like he wasted enough time, he closed the book and hooked it onto a spot on the left side of the belt before opening the buckle by the silver handles so the white part was facing vertically as opposed to horizontally. Ready for battle, he held out the card he selected in front of himself.

"HENSHIN!" he shouted before flipping the card, showing off the back that was Decade's face on a barcode with some numbers, and inserting it into the buckle, sending out a red holographic image with the following words:

**=KAMEN RIDE=**

After hearing a standby noise, Takeshi pressed the silver handles in, reverting the buckle to it's normal form, and sending out a holographic image of the card's back

**=DECADE=**

With a noise, nine to ten silver version of the armored warrior known as Decade, slammed into Takeshi, making him grow to the size of a human his age before some red cards shot out of his buckle while his armor lacked color except in the eyes, the result of this seeming to damage the veil. Finally, the cards slammed into the warrior's face, bringing his armor into full-color while adding the cards/barcode thing to his helmet, and in a bright flash, the veil broke like glass, hitting the bug monsters and getting the attention of the girls who saw a warrior in black, white, and magenta armor with a helmet like that on the card, wearing the buckle and book Luna found, and also having an X across his chest to his shoulder. And Luna and Blaze could only identify this Kamen Rider with one name in their minds: Decade.

"Takeshi/Tsukasa-kun?" all four girls gasped. "But how…?!"

As the bug monsters recovered, Takeshi, now Decade, dashed forward, only for the monster to run away at the speed of sound.

"Buzzing pests," Decade groaned, chasing after them and attacking them with some well-placed martial arts moves before pulling out another card, this one having the helmet of rider whose helmet was a wine red, had a silver mouthpiece, and blue eyes that were split by the red kabuto beetle horn that decorated his face.

Then, Takeshi opened his buckle like before and did the same thing he did with his Decade card.

**=KAMEN RIDE=**

**=KABUTO=**

This time, while keeping most of the black, it was differently designed as he also had new boots and wrist guards that were silver, shoulder pads that were a simple black and silver, a chestplate that was the same red as the helmet, and the helmet on the card. The only thing old is that he kept the buckle and book, having transformed into a version of Kamen Rider Kabuto. D-Kabuto then looked and saw some of the bug monsters break apart a pillar before he inserted another card into his buckle.

**=ATTACK RIDE=**

**=CLOCK UP=**

Time suddenly slowed down to a near standstill as D-Kabuto moved at the speed of light, turning the book he had into a sword simply by moving the black part so it looked like a handle before the blade popped out. He then used this weapon to slice through and knock aside the debris before giving off enough strikes to the bug monsters before they erupted into green flames as time returned to normal. After wiping off the sword, he reverted it to its book form before the buckle opened by itself and shot out the Kamen Ride: Kabuto card, reverting D-Kabuto back into Decade after grabbing it midair.

"Why did I pick this card, just now?" the new rider wondered before the card image lost its color and grew faded, confusing Decade.

But, he soon shrugged that off, seeing he had other things to do.

* * *

Back with the girls, another veil that merely blocked them off appeared before Decade came riding in on Tsukasa's bike, the Machine Decader. He burst through this veil as easily as his transformation did. He then stopped before the girls, thankful that his bike grew in size along with him, now allowing him to take all the girls if he wanted to.

"Come on!" Decade told them.

"Decade…" Luna and Blaze gasped, getting strange looks from Marine, Hana, and even Decade himself.

"You two…" Decade spoke to the two cats. "Why do you know that name?"

"Yea," Hana and Marine agreed in their confusion, but Luna and Blaze just shook their heads.

"Never mind," Blaze sighed.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"We're going home. Climb on," Decade answered as the girls each climbed on, Luna somehow able to reach her arms around Decade's waist.

Then, the rider drove off a ways before they passed through the silvery veil again. This time, they appeared in an area similar to where Takeshi first saw the fox Mobian, stopping only a moment to find the bodies of the three Mobians mocking the hedgehog's photos. They only took minor pity on them before Decade continued driving off, not seeing the bodies literally turn into a grey ash. The same thing happened to some other people they passed, but then some strange tentacles burst out of the ash, knocking the four girls off with a scream, much to their surprise, forcing Decade to stop.

"Oi!" Decade gasped, seeing the four had fallen off before getting off his bike himself. "Girls!"

Suddenly, the four Mobian girls stood up seeing all-grey monsters appear from the ashes and walk towards them. The four panicked, begging the monsters to stay back as Decade pulled out another card. The back of the card had a sort of Phi symbol while the front featured a helmet that hid a shark motif with it's mostly black and silver form, with the exception of red lines around the yellow eyes. This was the next card Decade used.

**=KAMEN RIDE=**

**=FAIZ=**

Then, bright red lines traveled across Decade's armor before with a flash, it transformed Decade into a rider who was mostly silver and black with the exception of the red lines that stayed across his body along with the helmet on the card, Kamen Rider Faiz. With the girls screaming in pain, D-Faiz pulled out a card with a type of robot before activating that.

**=ATTACK RIDE=**

**=AUTOVAJIN=**

Suddenly, the Machine Decader transformed, turning into a much sleeker dirt bike form before transforming into a robot! Using some sort of jet propulsion from the tire on its back, the motorcycle turned robot flew in and fired at the grey monsters with a blaster hidden in the other tire on its arm. It then managed to take all four girls to safety as D-Faiz arrived.

"Take cover, Blaze, Marine, Hana, Natsumikan!" D-Faiz shouted before taking out one of the handlebars from the bike-bot known as Autovajin, which was connected to a red sword.

D-Faiz then noticed more of the ash-grey monsters appear before charging at them as Autovajin ushered the girls to a safer distance. This time, he still used martial arts and the blade, but this time, it only took one swipe from the blade in order to knock down the monsters, causing them to erupt into blue flames with a red Phi symbol in the midst of them. And just when it seemed safe again, D-Faiz looked above and noticed a giant monster fly overhead before turning around seeing the rest of the area was infested with these giant beasts and ground humanoid monsters of similar variety. And like last time with Kabuto's card, the Faiz card ejected, reverting D-Faiz back into Decade.

"Again?" he gawked as the card blurred and lost it's image color before pulling out another card. "Then let's try this."

This time, the warrior helmet on the card looked a little demonic as the entire armor was purple with a red border around the face, silver horns, and a small gold oni face on the forehead. On the back was a symbol depicting three fireballs going around in a circle.

**=KAMEN RIDE=**

**=HIBIKI=**

Erupting in purple flames, Decade soon reappeared as a new demonic looking warrior with the helmet seen on the card, purple armor all over, the faceplate actually looking a little silverish, some silver ornamentation all around his body such as across his chest, and he had red gauntlets that he dusted off quickly, proving he was now the Oni known as Kamen Rider Hibiki, as another card seemed to activate by itself.

**=ATTACK RIDE=**

**=ONGEKIBOU: REKKA=**

At the announcement of the "Ongekibou", D-Hibiki pulled out two taiko drum sticks with demon heads and horns before igniting upon the word "Rekka." And with that, he swung the drumsticks, sending off fireballs at all the remaining monsters, but a new thought seemed to cross his mind.

'_Why?! Why do I already know how to fight?!' _he wondered as each of the monsters exploded in defeat with the tradition red and yellow fireworks before the Hibiki card ejected and blurred like the others, causing D-Hibiki to revert to Decade.

And when the girls poked out of their hiding places, Decade's armor greyed out before he reverted to being Takeshi and rushed over to the girls.

"Come on, let's go, minna," he said before the veil passed over them again, sending the five back to another part of their town, seemingly back to their home world, surprising them once more.

"This place is…" Luna started.

"Back home," Blaze noted.

"But what's going on?" Marine gawked.

* * *

Later, Takeshi was searching through the cards that allowed him to transform, only to find that they, like the Kabuto, Faiz, and Hibiki cards, were all blurred and lost their colors.

"What's going on?!" Takeshi gawked as the five walked on. "The power… won't last!"

"That's because…" the voice of the fox started, surprising Takeshi and the four girls as they looked around. "In the past you lost them all."

"Takeshi!" the girls responded as Luna tried to get him to come along, but then he noticed…

"Luna! LOOK OUT!" he shouted, forcing all the girls down as they witnessed another monster fly overhead before they all looked at a skyscraper where many monsters climbed up and attacked each other, and some were even eating each other alive.

"EW~! Gross littl-big buggers!" Marine gawked.

"They're cannibalizing each other…" Takeshi noted.

"Well that's obvious," Hana nodded.

However, one defeated monster soon lead to one explosion, leading to part of the skyscraper being destroyed before affecting the other monsters, causing them to explode in destruction, which led to the entire skyscraper collapsing and creating a huge explosion which started to spread throughout the city, making many people, human and Mobian alike, run in panic. Many were killed as the flames were getting closer to our group, and Luna and Blaze then tried to start holding back the flames as Hana, Takeshi, and Marine tried to stop them, but then… time just froze around them.

Seriously, a mother and child running towards them were now frozen in that position, the flames moved no closer, and the debris didn't fall. This confused the girls big time as they fell to their knees, but Takeshi noticed someone in the flames walking towards him: the fox Mobian from before.

"You!" Takeshi gasped seeing the fox.

"There's still some time," the two-tailed fox informed Takeshi.

"You said I can save the world, right?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes," the fox confirmed before snapping his fingers.

* * *

Thus he sent himself and Takeshi to what at first appeared to be a dark void before seeing he was in space and there were ten versions of Mobius all around him. "Isn't this a wonderful view? So, do you remember anything?"

"No. Just how to fight," Takeshi answered before looking at the planets around them. "What is that? It looks like Mobius."

"Yes… It's Mobius," the fox confirmed.

"Why is the planet…?!" Takeshi gawked as he saw the many version of Mobius get closer to one in particular, two of them already getting close with electricity zapping them closer.

"In 9 worlds, 9 Kamen Riders were born," the Fox started to explain as the worlds of Mobius around them began to collide and fuse with one world in question. "They were independent, separate stories. But now… the stories are combining, that's why the worlds are becoming one. Eventually, all the worlds will be destroyed. Decade. You must travel to the 9 worlds. That is the only way to save the world."

As the fox spoke, Takeshi looked back at his blurred out cards while the worlds around them began combining at a much faster rate, and then after looking at the cards blurred, seeing there were nine riders, he thought of one logical question.

"Why me?" Takeshi inquired.

"You are the one who will destroy all the Kamen Rider," the fox answered as the 10 worlds collided and get destroyed in pixels and an explosion. "Creation cannot exist without destruction first. ...unfortunately…"

* * *

In a flash of light, Takeshi was back to where the fox picked him up from, leaving him with the four girls, with the felines on their knees and Marine and Hana trying to comfort them. However, before the fox left Takeshi altogether, he left one final message for the hedgehog that had become Decade.

"Until your journey ends, I and my comrades will keep this world alive for a bit longer," the Fox assured.

* * *

Back at the Hikari Photo Studio, Luna and Blaze's grandpa attempted to watch his TV, but every channel seemed to be nothing but static, partly due to the condition of the world.

"Ara? The TV isn't showing anything," he gawked, switching through channels dumbly until he heard the door to the studio open and Takeshi, Hana, Luna, Blaze, and Marine walked in. "Ah. Welcome back."

"Grandpa," Blaze muttered to herself as she saw her grandpa messing with the TV again, but then the girls turned their attention back to Takeshi.

"In other words, you are going to save this world, right?" Luna asked Takeshi.

"Yeah. Seems like it," Takeshi figured. "Nine worlds, eh?"

"Sounds like a lot to deal with for just one Mobian," Hana noted as Takeshi stared at his camera.

"Shall I capture all the worlds?" Takeshi wondered looking at his camera.

"You could try," Hana figured.

"If I do that…" Takeshi started as Luna and Blaze thought of something in unison… regarding their dream.

'_If that wasn't just a dream, then...' _they thought in unison. _'Tsukasa-kun will also… someday...'_

"I get it. Let's go then," Luna and Blaze then spoke up to Takeshi, surprising Marine and Hana.

"Why are you going too, Blaze? Natsumikan?" Takeshi asked the two cats as Blaze and Luna's grandpa left the area with the TV and decided to check on something with the backdrops for the photo shoots.

"Because I don't expect much from you, Tsukasa-kun," Luna answered. "And…"

There was a small awkward silence at that before Luna came up with her answer.

"And this might be a chance for you to pay your debt!" she finished.

"I don't see why you can't join us then," Hana scoffed. "I'll keep him on track to paying you back for sure now."

"Are you sure about this Luna, Blaze?! What about your kingdom?" Marine gawked.

"I wasn't that into being a princess to be honest, Marine. Why do you think I avoided all the dresses?" Luna replied.

"Besides… there won't be a Kingdom for us if we don't help," Blaze figured.

"Right… then I'm going with ya mates, too!" Marine agreed as Takeshi groaned slightly.

"So… how will you go to the other Riders' worlds?" Blaze asked Takeshi.

"I didn't hear," Takeshi sighed.

"Huh?" all the girls, minus Luna, gawked.

"I bet you forgot to ask!" Luna figured.

"No, I didn't hear," Takeshi repeated. "He… left out the most important part."

"Everyone is a traveller," the eldest of those there replied as he was adjusting chains to the backdrops before noticing one was stuck.

The cat then moved the chain off the hook it caught onto before a backdrop lowered down, glowing brightly before the light outside changed to a normal setting and everyone was able to see what the backdrop looked like.

The backdrop showed police cars on the side of the road in a town, the road going down towards a bridge, and in the distance, there was a tall mountain. This backdrop made the hedgehog curious as he walked outside the studio to see the location of it had changed; the place they were at was almost exactly like the one in the backdrop, and he was admiring the scenery when…

_-Calling to everyone on patrol.- _a voice on a walkie talkie spoke up, revealing Takeshi was suddenly in a new outfit; a police officer's uniform that he looked over as he listened to the call. _-An Unidentified Life Form has appeared at north Fujimi 2-chome.-_

"What's this?" Takeshi gawked about his attire while taking everything else in at the same time.

_-Giving orders on scene is a member from the police Counter Unidentified Life Form department. On scene, follow the orders of the member from the Counter Dept. Be careful to not get close to the Unidentified Life Form. Try not to get hurt or into any accidents. This is all from police H.Q.-_

With the message going on and finished, Takeshi looked around and saw police cars driving down the hill road that lead towards the mountain, just like it did in the backdrop the girls and elderly cat looked at.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a warehouse somewhere in town, the police drive up to the place as human and Mobian cops come out while some forces with shields were already there attempting to keep the Unidentified Life Form, which looked like some kind of huumanoid bug (not to be confused with those beaten by D-Kabuto) wearing tribal attire and chains.

Then, among the normal cops was a female squirrel/chipmunk Mobian wearing a blue detective's coat and boots while her red hair popped out on her hair, aiding to show off her blue eyes. They all fire pistol fire at the monster, but nothing really works; it just stuns it and makes it back up several steps. Then, the hybrid reached into the car she was in to pull out the radio.

"Unidentified Life Form Number 7 confirmed!" she said, her voice being heard by someone riding on what looks like a BMX dirt bike with a large golden crest over the blue headlight. _-Sonic, can you hear me?!-_

"Watch out!" one of the other officers gasped as the Unidentified Life Form tossed a car over and looked at the hybrid who looked like she was set to distract it as the guy on the bike pulled up, and parked, removing his helmet to reveal himself as a blue Mobian Hedgehog with green eyes, the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog… at least of this world.

Anyway, the hybrid tries to fire her revolver at the monster, only for a bird-based monster to burst out from the warehouse and begins attacking her along with the other monster.

"Sally!" Sonic gasped, placing his white gloved hands in a position around his wait before a large silver belt with a silver gemstone in the center of the buckle materialized and he charged in his signature red and white shoes while having his arms in a certain position, moving them in a certain way before…

"HENSHIN!" he shouted with his left arm over a button of some kind on the left side of his belt before using his left hand to help push it down before continuing his charge.

As a noise was heard from the belt, he grew like Takeshi did into Decade, but this hedgehog gained a full black bodysuit with gold armor on his ankles, wrists, and neck, red armor for gauntlets and his torso, and finally his helmet formed with a silver mouthpiece, red bug-like eyes, and a golden stag beetle horn with a red jewel in his forehead, finishing the transformation with a sort of "Ding" at the end.

When the hybrid, Sally, was being strangled, the rider that Sonic became jumped over the cop barricade, punching the Unidentified Life Form off Sally, allowing the squirrel/chipmunk to escape and giving the Kamen Rider the chance to finish off the monsters.

* * *

"Kuuga no… Sekai?" Takeshi gawked, still in front of the Hikari Photo Studio as he stared at the mountain, believing he had an idea of what was next.

* * *

**Jikai Sonic Journey Through the Decade!**

Takeshi: Policeman Kadoya Tsukasa.

Hana: But why a cop?

Takeshi: Seems this is the role given to me by this world.

Sonic: What did you think of my "henshin" today?

Sally: Sonic… or should I say Yuusuke, take your time and rest. Unidentified… Number 10?

Decade: I'm not a Grongi!

Kuuga: So it's just as I heard… Akuma!

Marine: This is getting outta control, mates!

Blaze: Stop it!

Luna: If you two fight…

?: Decade… You shouldn't be in this sekai.

**Episode 2: Kuuga's World**

**Subete o hakaishi! Subete o tsunage! (**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**)**

* * *

**Takeshi: Gaorangers fight to protect Mobius, huh? You seem strong, especially having gotten your fifth member.**

**Mina: So you're Decade? But what are you for your world? A destroyer, or a savior?**

**Update Sunday's SUPER HERO TIME! See you… NEXT TIME!**

* * *

**KKD: And so ends another chapter of KKD's Update Sunday, with my 25th story here. I hope you liked it. And now, like with my Sentai, it's time for KKD's newest segment, Rider Requests! Here, I ask for help from you the readers for advice in the stories if I haven't already stated them. And in here, I also give you updates on some cases. But first, let's go in order of what rider is paired with each Sekai.**

**Decade: Traveling through the sekais can get pretty hectic, so we may need your help in getting new characters for riders, and even bring in more new ideas. Just place it in the review below.**

**W: WBXKH, glad you guys still enjoy this; it's time I give you a status on what the votes are for the various options. For the riders, Kiva is in a surprising lead with 4, Kabuto follows up with 3, Decade and Blade tied for 2, and Hibiki, Ryuki, and Fourze each having 1. World wise, Avatar the Last Airbender has a total of 3 votes, Transformers, Toy Story, and The Incredibles tied with 2, and GaoGaiGar, MegaMan X Command Mission, and Elfen Lied leading up the rear with 1 vote each. I won't be able to properly write my original fillers unless you vote and we get some clear solid winners; the top five of both riders and worlds will be selected to have appearances in this arc of WBXKH.**

**Wizard: The **_**other**_** rider Mobian Takeshi becomes on this profile. Hope you all enjoy it so far, but I'll need more character ideas for both Phantoms and potential riders. Follow the format below for more details.**

**KKD: As with my Sonic Sentai, if you wish to have your Sonic OC help out in my Sonic Rider ideas, follow the format below:**

**Gender: **

**Name: **

**Mobian Species: **

**Physical Description: **

**Powers: **

**Normal Backstory: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Sonic Rider Appearances: (Sonic Journey Through the Decade, Magic is Showtime, or a new Sonic Rider idea you have in mind)**

**Sonic Rider Role: (Rider, Kaijin, Extra, etc.)**

**Rider/Kaijin Info: (Describe the Rider/Kaijin here if it is OC)**

**KKD: If you really want your Sonic OC appearing in any Sonic Rider series, please fill in the format above with your Sonic OC's info and state your reasons I should use your character for the selected role. The one(s) I find the best, will be inserted in a future chapter of my current Sonic Rider stories, or even a new installment that you may request of your favorite Rider. Like with my Sentai Summons, this is open to all, so get to reviewing, favoriting me and this story, as well as following the story, me here, and me on Twitter for those of you who do follow on Twitter. And with that, the day ends for me fellow readers. So as my announcer said earlier for Super Hero Time: "See you NEXT TIME!" JAA NE!**


End file.
